


Basically Mortal Kombat

by Max_Madness



Series: Basically The Plot [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Character Analysis, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Madness/pseuds/Max_Madness
Summary: A simplified explanation of an already simple game about bloody murder. Originally going to be somewhat of a Youtube script using roast humor.
Series: Basically The Plot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110206
Kudos: 1





	Basically Mortal Kombat

Hello and welcome to Basically Mortal Kombat, combat spelled with a k for some reason.  
The plot is conveniently explained in the arcade attract mode, where it explains that there is this ancient tournament run by Shaolin monks when a Withered Sorcerer came in and said 'sup bitches. Withered Sorcerer is actually the bad guy here and to prove he can't fight his own battles, he brought along Four Arms from Ben 10. Four Arms defeats the tournament champion the Great Kung Lao. I mean he can't be that great he just lost to a giant stop motion figure. Withered Sorcerer then gains control of the Mortal Kombat tournament for the next 500 years. The power of Viagra people.

Now we cut to the present day where the tournament if once again being held by Withered Sorcerer. In the game we get to play one of seven dudes.  
We have, Captain Hollywood, Cybernetic Crime Lord, Asshole Thunder God, Discount Bruce Lee, Generic Ninja Number 1, Generic Ninja Number 2, And Lt. Token Female.  
There is also a hidden character who goes by Generic Ninja Number 3, can you tell why?  
Anyway, the game was the first in it's series and as such didn't have a canon story yet, so you just went by the character endings, but it usually goes along these lines, you fight all six other dudes and then a clone of yourself, then you have some endurance matches where you fight two people in the same round, then you get jumped by Four Arms. After beating him you get the grand prize from Withered Sorcerer, an attempt on your life. Withered Sorcerer had taken the souls of the fallen warriors and has the ability to morph into them, so you don't know who he'll pull out. Once you beat him all the souls come out and he suffers a heart attack and dies, leaving you with full control over the tournament. If you were good at the game, you could gain access to fight GNN3, who has moves from both GNN 1 and 2, I mean, it make sense, yellow and blue makes green.  
Every character has there own motivation for joining the tournament.  
Captain Hollywood entered the deadly tournament because he actually had real combat skill and getting high on cocaine all weekend wasn't his style. After winning the tournament, he does what any Hollywood actor would do, capitalize.  
Cybernetic Crime Lord, as his name implies, is a world renown criminal. Once he beat Four Arms and Withered Sorcerer, he does what any self respecting crime lord does with an ultra violent blood sport, rigs it for profits.  
Asshole Thunder God was actually invited to the tournament by Withered Sorcerer, and once he wins, we decides all the mortals fighting in the tournament are for suckas, and makes the tournament a battle between the gods, destroying the world in the process, in which he wishes you a nice day. Aw see guys, he's not the bad, way did we call him an asshole? (Fatality plays) Oh yeah, never mind.  
Discount Bruce Lee is actually interesting in this game in the fact that he left his secret organization to rep the Shaolin in the tournament to get the tournament back from Withered Sorcerer, in which he does in his ending and hands it back over to the Shaolin to repair the damage Withered Sorcerer had caused.  
Lt. Token Female was actually hot in the trail of Cybernetic Crime Lord when she came to Withered Sorcerer's island, but Withered Sorcerer seems to run his island like any other self respecting third world country leader, and captured Lt. Token Female's group when they arrived, why, because they're American. So to save her unit, she has to win the tournament.  
No one knows what's up with GNN 1, only that he REALLY dislikes GNN 2, but the ending shows that the reason Skull Head hates GNN 2 is because GNN 2 killed GNN 1, and through the power of video game vagueness, GNN 1 was allowed to return from the dead to kill GNN 2. Though after he did, he comes to the revelation that he can't exactly see the wife and kid he had left behind.  
GNN 2 however, is there for business reasons, and that he belongs to the Mystery Clan of Generic Ninjas. The Mystery Clan had gotten a contract for Withered Sorcerer's life, I mean, magic is kind of out of Agent 47's price range. After killing Withered Sorcerer, GNN2 gets a truck load of cash and retires from being a Generic Ninja.  
And that's it, that's Basically Mortal Kombat, bye.


End file.
